The Pirate Adventures of Elizabeth Turner
by Geeky13
Summary: Post AWE.What if it ended differently... WE, JA I am not sure how ratings work, it's probably a PG Please Review, it's my first story This story is on hold at the moment! I'll write more as soon as I can, but I have a small case of writers block. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Governor Swan is still the Governor, but he is controlled completly by Cutler Becket, so it's only a title and he is a prisoner in his own city.

There they where, poised above the heart, no one willing to bring down their knife or fire their gun. Four pirates, all of them good people, even if they didn't show it at first

Elizabeth Turner, Pirate King and newly wedded wife of William Turner the Second. You might assume that she was a pirate lass from Tortuga, based on the fact that she wore men's clothes and was pointing a pistol at the heart of Davy Jones. She wasn't a pirate lass from Tortuga though, she was the daughter of the Governor of Port Royal.

Her husband, Will Turner, had started off as an apprenticed blacksmith. Will had, for the first eighteen years of his life, vemenently hated pirates. When Elizabeth was in peril, however, he became a pirate to save his one true love.

His father, Bootstrap Bill Turner, had come to the Caribbean to make a fortune through pirating, although he told his wife and son that he was a merchat sailor. He had joined Davy Jones's crew, after being trapped at the bottom of the ocean, unable to die yet unable to live. He was now turning into a creature of the sea, like all the rest of the crew.

The last pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow, was a good friend of all three Turners. He had been through a lot with them over the past two years, and he had shown on several occasions that he was a good man, even if it had taken a while for them to see it.

A few feet away, Davy Jones looked on with amusement. He felt that he was in no immediate danger. The fools all had so much to loose, that he thought none of them would be able to kill him and he was safe for the moment. Inside, he laughed. For the younger male Turner, this was his only chance to live. A sword through the heart like that would kill him, if not immediately, slowly for sure.

So Davy Jones stared at the four of them, along with the better part of five or six pirate and navy crews, it went unnoticed by all as a lone pirate in the rigging quietly pulled his dagger and threw it swiftly. It plunged into its target beutifully and cleanly. The heart spurted blood and Davy Jones fell to the ground dead. All who saw the body later claimed that the last thing on Davy Jones's face was a look of complet and utter shock.

All heads turned towards the lone pirate, who had now jumped down from the rigging and was striding across the deck of the ship towards the chest. If the crowd could have possibly become more silent, they just had. The wounded no longer cried out in pain. Even the sea and the ships and the wind seemed to fall silent.

The pirate had now reached the chest. He removed the now unbeating heart of Davy Jones with a certain look of disgust and, after a moment of hesitation, plunged a knife into his chest. A gasp broke the silence. A moment later, he pulled out his still beating heart and placed it carefully into the chest. After this he securely locked the chest and handed it to his son, Captain Jack Sparrow. All he said was "Keep it safe."

He turned and continued to walk to the front of the ship. It was only then that the sailors who had been a part of the crew noticed that they where no longer sea creatures.

Just then, Will moaned. Elizabeth looked at Jack, and when he nodded, she pulled the sword straight out of Will. He gasped at the sudden pain. Jack looked at the wound; his brow wrinkled. There was something wrong with the wound. There should be more blood he thought. Any normal person would say that there was quite enough blood to kill a man, but Jack had, regretably, seen many swords through many hearts, and there should have been more blood. A sword through the heart would have causd him to die of blood loss by now.

When Jack inspected the wound more closely, he realised the reason Will was still alive was because the sword had missed his heart by an inch, and it seemed it had managed to miss all major blood vesels and organs as well. It was truly a miracle.

"Right, Elizabeth, Bill you two get Will onto the Pearl. The rest of you, if you need to get to Tortuga get aboard the Pearl! You will have to pay, or else..." Jack and the people around him sprang into action.

Elizabeth took hold of Will's feet and Bill took his shoulder's. They carefully passed him over the rail to Anamaria and Mr. Cotton who where waiting on the other side. As fast as they could without seriously hurting Will, they carried him across the deck and into Jack's cabin.

Clutching the chest containing his father's heart to his chest, Jack left for the Black Pearl, with one last glance back at his father and the Flying Dutchman. When he boarded the Pearl, he instructed the pirates to get them to Tortuga as fast as the Pearl could get them there. He then went down to his cabin where Will was layed out on Jack's bed. His followed Elizabeth as she moved around the room, washing and bandaging his wound as best as they could. She felt his eyes watching her even when her back was turned.

When she had done all she could for him, she sat by his side, holding his hand and staring into his eyes. It was as if she thought that if she held onto his eyes with hers, he would survive. "Jack, who is at the helm?" It was Will who broke the silence.

" Anamaria. When she needs a break, Mr. Cotton wil take over for her." Jack's voice was anxious as he continued, "You are going to get to Tortuga alive. And you will leave Tortuga alive, as well. They don't call the Pearl the fastest ship in the Caribbean for nothing. We can make the trip to Tortuga in a day, maybe less."

"You should rest, Will. You may not want to admit it, but you're weak and you are going to need all your strength if you are going to live. You are going to live. Everyone on this ship is doing everything they can to help you come out of this alive. You are going to have to try your hardest to live as well."

It had been Bill who spoke, and when he finished, Will closed his eyes and slept. The three others kept watch over Will's bed for the rest of the day, and all through the night. Elizabeth didn't look away from him for a moment. She just sat and held his hand. The sun set and rose again. Others came and went. Will slept fretfully, and whenever he woke, she was there leaning over him, holding his hand.

Bill and Jack took turns sleeping and watching. Mr. Cotton and Anamaria took turns at turns at the helm. The rest of the crew took turns operating the sails. All through the night, the Black Pearl sailed on. She cut through the waves with ease, and there was a good wind. One might say even the sea was on their side helping the crew of the Black Pearl save the life of Willliam Turner the second.

The sun had risen, and skies where clear and the sea calm. As the sun rose higher, the crew of the Black Pearl continued to squeeze every last bit of speed out of the Black Pearl's sails. The sea, the crew, even the Black Pearl seemed to be trying to get Will to Tortuga alive.

Jack, Bill, and Elizabeth kept watch over Will. He was sleeping calmly now, oblivious to everything around him. He was just barely concsious, and Elizabeth had tears starting to creep out of the corners of her eyes and down her cheeks.

Deep down, they all knew that if Will didn't get help, more help then they could give him, soon, he could die. Even Jack's eyes had tears crawling out of the corners and washing away some of his Kohl.

Just as they started to truly give up hope, as the sun rose to the middle of the sky, Marty cried "Tortuga in sight!"


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was right above them as they sailed into Tortuga. Within minute the rigging was alive with men eager to get into Tortuga, whether to catch a ship to somewhere else or to just lie back and enjoy the local attractions. In Jack's cabin, Will was being carefully shifted unto a stretcher hastily put together from two planks and a blanket.

Jack left the cabin and made his way to the gang plank, where Mr. Gibbs stood. "No passengers leave until they've paid up, or I get back. Savvy?" Jack spoke with a forced sound in his voice. The crew can go ashore, but I want you and Marty to stay and guard the ship. The passengers give you any trouble, you can lock them in the brig." Jack finished by handing Mr. Gibbs a large loop of keys, usually attached to his belt. He had turned and was walking away to his cabin again before he got an answer.

"Aye Captain" , was all Gibbs could say. He and the rest of the crew who had heard Jacks swift, clear instructions were shocked. A whole order from the Captain without any confusion? Something must be seriously wrong with the young Turner boy, for the Captain to be so direct. Thoughts such as these ran through Mr. Gibbs and the rest of the crew's heads.

Shortly after Jack reentered his cabin, a group of people emerged. Anamaria led the way, with the front end of the stretcher. Clustered around the front end of the stretcher where Jack, Bill, and Elizabeth. Mr. Cotton, with his parrot on his shoulder, brought up the rear with the other end of the stretcher. They where all armed to teeth, and it was hard to say who had the most weapons, Jack or Elizabeth. Even Will had a sword on one side of him and a pistol on the other side of him. Will was conscious, but just barely. His breathing was shallow and weak, and he labored to keep his eyes open. Sweat rolled off his face. Elizabeth seemed to have pulled herself together and had a steely look on her face that seemed to say: "I mean business." Even Jack seemed to have lost some of his usual swagger.

When they walked down the gang plank and towards the doctors house the people of Tortuga simultaneously cleared to the edge of the street and poured out of houses into the street. With everyone pushing to get to the edge of the crowd to see who was being carried in on a stretcher. When you add in the fact that everyone was carrying at least two lethal weapons and half thee people where at least a bit drunk, you get a full scale fight.

One man was drunk enough to try to challenge Jack to a one on one duel. Jack, never looking away from Will, pulled a pistol from his belt. Before the man could say anything, a bullet had pierced his hat barely above the top of his head. The man fainted immediately and landed on a woman with a cleaver. She hit the man next to her, thinking it was him. It was the chain reaction that followed that caused the fight.

The group carrying Will continued on to the doctors house. Elizabeth was not impressed when they finally got there. They had had to fight all the way there, and Will was getting no better. The house they reached was a small, one story building. For those of you who are imagining a cozy cottage, you could not be more wrong. The walls slanted and the roof had a hole that appeared to have been hastily covered. To add to this everything was so dirty that you couldn't tell at first that you couldn't tell at first that there was one small window. Jack stepped forward and was about to knock when Elizabeth finally exploded. "You mean to tell me, that we fought our way across Tortuga to get to some filthy shack?! Will is dying Jack! Couldn't the doctor have come to us?!"

"Just let this guy work on will, love. He's the best doctor in Tortuga." Jack spoke calmly, and added as an after thought, "He's patched me up a few times."

"Fine, but if Will dies, I am holding you completely responsible. I will be very angry and you will be needing a good doctor."

With that they carried the stretcher bearing the now unconscious Will into the shack, only to find that it was just as filthy as the outside. The rafters where strung with every known plant, and many unknown ones as well. A lantern hung from the ceiling provided some light, and a small, wizened old man was hunched over a table. Anamaria and Mr. Cotton carefully deposited Will, stretcher and all, on the table. "What have we here?" The small wheezing voice seemed to come from the shack itself. It was only after a moment that Elizabeth realized that it was coming from the old man

"Sword. About an inch from the heart. Yesterday afternoon." Bill's voice was strained and weary. All of them were tired, having been up worrying most of the night, and having fought a huge battle the previous day. They all cared about Will a lot, and it would have been devastating for them to lose him so soon after their victory.

The doctor moved with surprising speed for a man of his age. He sped around the shack, gathering plants, mixing and grinding. Within minutes Will had a foul smelling mix on his chest, and was being wrapped in bandages. When he had finished this obviously pressing task, he prepared a tea, in a broad sense of the word. He boiled water in a grimy kettle and he dropped in some roots and herbs. When he decided it was ready, he dripped it slowly into Will's open mouth.

Elizabeth calmed down a bit, and took the kettle and cloth from the doctor. When she did this, he sat down. "And now for payment. I think you will tell Old Johnny how this came to be."

Well over an hour later Jack was finishing his story. He had told the story completely and truthfully, from the time when he had met Will and Elizabeth to the epic battle between the Brethren Court and the Royal Navy plus Davy Jones. "And so we sailed full speed to here and we had to fight our way through Tortuga, savvy?"

"A most interesting tale this has been. Now young Mr. Turner will need to be tended to carefully. He should stay here for a day or two, I think. I am sure you all are perfectly capable of changing his dressing, but I can monitor him all the time. You are all welcome to visit anytime as long as you do not over exert him. He will need a lot of rest."

"Of course. If you think h should stay, he will. I will stay to. We were just reunited when he went and got himself stabbed."

The old man seemed to notice Elizabeth for the first time. " Who have we here?"

"My mistake" Jack seemed to snap out of a trance. "Old Johnny, this is Elizabeth Turner née Swan. She is and Will where recently married. Love, this is Old Johnny, the best doctor in the Caribbean. Elizabeth is, not so coincidentally, the Elizabeth from our tale.

"It is such an honor to have met the Pirate King."

"You know I can't thank you enough. You saved Will, and Will is my world. He is my everything. I don't know what I would have done if Will had died. You have earned yourself an ally in the Pirate King."

"If you are the Pirate King, Mrs. Whelp, what status does Whelp get? Pirate Queen? The only other King was male and very much unmarried, savvy?"

Elizabeth started to giggle, and soon they where laughing so hard that it hurt. Everyone had a distinct Laugh, from a wheezy chuckle emitted by Old Johnny to a deep, hearty laugh that hadn't been heard in many years coming from Bill. When they finally managed to stop laughing, Elizabeth, who seemed to have had aged several years since Will had been hurt, seemed to be much younger. She looked like she had on that fateful day all those years before, when they first met Jack and she was kidnapped.

Their where, however, many subtle changes to her face and body. The lines of her face where no longer gentle curves, but somewhat harsh lines. Instead of pale skin, she now had well tanned, almost golden skin. Her bust was still full and round, but the once artificial waist was now powerful muscle that was every bit as thin, and completely natural. In fact, her whole body was lean and muscled.

The effect on the whole was stunning. In the place of a weak bodied, even if strong minded, young girl was a powerful strong woman. She had seen and experienced many things since the night of her capture, and she had had to learn to be strong to survive in the harsh world she was now making her home. In some ways, she found this world easier to live in than the one she had been raised in.

While the group surrounding his bed were laughing, Will had regained consciousness. He lay on the make shift bed starring up at his wife. A smile spread across his face as he watched her laugh. She was looking down into his eyes now.

"Will! You're awake! Thank God you're well!" Elizabeth exclaimed in joy. All attention turned to Will. It as obvious everyone was delighted that he was awake.

"So what do you remember, Son?" Bill broke the silence after several long moments.

"Didn't I marry Elizabeth, get stabbed in the chest and get rushed to Tortuga? The last thing I remember is a huge fight through Tortuga. I think that was a dream though."

"Not a dream, Not a dream!"

"Thank you for that insightful comment Mr. Cotton's Parrot." Assuming a more serious tone Jack continued. "You remember things pretty well. You where unconscious for most of the journey to Tortuga, but you should have seen Mrs. Whelp here."

"Mrs. Whelp?"

"Bonny Lass, Your Majesty, Elizabeth, whatever your kingliness would like to be called."

"Elizabeth would be fine."

"Of course, your majesty."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please read and reveiw! Thanks to everyone who has already reveiwed. Warning:Some mild language!

Elizabeth sat at Will's side for five days straight. She slept in a chair next to his bed, and only left his side to get water or medicine for him. Just when Jack, Bill and the rest of the crew were starting to become worried that Elizabeth would never again leave that shack again, a messenger requested permission to come a board the Black Pearl.

"What do you want to board my ship for, you filthy lay-about?" Jack's voice was somewhat slurred, seeing as he had just returned from his favorite pub, The Watery Finger. He had spent most of his time either visiting Will, checking over his ship, or drinking down large quantities of rum at the pub. Nobody noticed, but Anamaria had a tendency to disappear at similar times as Jack. Anyone who noticed, as Mr. Gibbs did, thought she was off visiting whatever family she had left.

"Please Captain, I was sent from Old Johnny's, told to bring you all right away, sir. Said he'd give me some cheese if I brought you lot back fast enough. Pays well he does."

"Did he seem worried? Did he say why?"

"Don't remember sir."

"Start remembering!"

"What's the matter Jack?"

"Messenger from Old Johnny's Bill. Can't remember why he's here."

"What are we waiting for then? Anamaria, Mr Cotton, Mr Gibbs, Marty! Come on. We are going to see Will. We just got a message from Old Johnny's."

They rushed through Tortuga, and looked rather odd, sprinting through the streets filed with drunks and whores. Some people glanced up, but most didn't. It was not a rare occurrence that a group of heavily armed pirates where seen rushing through town. What was strange was that they where rushing away from the harbor. The only reason that someone rushed away from the harbor was to see old Johnny, and none of them seemed to be injured. Since it was nearing twilight, however, most people where to drunk to notice anything wrong. Unknown to the worried group, a man was watching them. He kept to the shadows, and had they known he was there, they would have been both shocked and worried.

They didn't know he was there though, and they continued to run towards the shack that Will was currently staying in, while he was healing. When they reached the shack, Jack who was the first there wrenched open the door and they all pilled in. They did a double take when they saw that Elizabeth was sitting next Will, and they where smiling like mad people. "So why where we told to get here at top speed, if you are not dying?" Anamaria regained use of her voice first. Will and Elizabeth burst out laughing when they saw the confused look on Jack's face, and everyone else soon joined in.

"What's the matter than, your kingliness?"

"Didn't the boy tell you? Will can leave. He is perfectly free to go."

"Bloody messenger. Didn't tell us that."

"What are we waiting for then? I never much like all herbs hanging around. They make me sneeze." To finish his statement, Marty sneezed ferociously.

Will took Elizabeth's outstretched hand and got up off the bed. They thanked Old Johnny time after time for saving Will's life, and then Anamaria, who was closest opened the door. Tortugan nights came on fast and it was now fully dark out. Will, with his arm around Elizabeth's waist, left the shack, breathed deeply, and looked up. He sighed contentedly. "It's nice to see the stars and the moon again." Lucky for Will, It was a particularly clear night and the stars where diamond and the moon was an opal against the black velvet of the Caribbean sky.

"You known, 'Lizabeth, we never really celebrated our marriage."

"Oh, I don't know, I think an epic battle to save all we hold dear an amazing honeymoon. You getting stabbed was just the icing on the cake."

"It was some party, wasn't it?"

"Did someone say party, cause you know it isn't a party without..."

"Rum!" All the Pirates in the group joined in for the last word, even Will and Elizabeth. They all knew, that Jack was going to say rum, because he was Captain Jack Sparrow, and despite being an honest and unpredictable man, he was predictable when it came to rum.

" 'Ow did you lot know what I was gonna say rum? In all seriousness, we should head over to The Watery Finger for a celebration of this marriage"

"All right Jack. Lead the way."

Will and Elizabeth enjoyed themselves far more than they expected to. Will had a limited experience with Tortugan bars, and Elizabeths experience was even more limited. In their experience, visiting a bar in Tortuga usually ended in a fight, or the beginning of a very large and not that fun adventure. So far, however, things seemed to be going well. A reasonably talented band was playing, and everyone was relieved that the East India Company's rule of terror had been lifted. Elizabeth smiled as she listened to a tale that one pirate was telling. It went along the line that the Brethren Court had united to name a beautiful woman pirate king, and where then forced to release her seeing as she was actually Calipso in human form. Calipso had been so pleased at being released, that she had sucked Davy Jones and the entire British navy to the bottom of the ocean.

"I can tell you how the East India Company was really defeated." All attention in the room turned to the lone Pirate sitting in the corner, bottle of rum in his hand and his large hat pulled over his face. Our group of pirates exchanged glances, and settled down to hear the story of an epic battle. Will sat with his back against the table, and Elizabeth was curled up in his lap. For the first time in years, she appeared to have truly let her guard down completely. Everyone was so engrossed in the story that nobody noticed that Jack and Anamaria where sitting extremely close to each other and that Jack had his arm wrapped around Anamaria's shoulders. Bill, Mr. Cotton, and Mr. Gibbs sat around with bottles of rum. Marty sat on the table, stroking Mr. Cottons parrot, who was sitting on Mr. Cotton's shoulder.

When the Pirate finished his surprisingly accurate story, the group of pirates dispersed. Very soon it was only Will and Elizabeth sitting. So far they were just enjoying being able to hold each other and not have to worry about anyone trying to kill them, but they were starting to feel out of place. Elizabeth looked up at the same moment that Will looked. "Can I interest you in a dance, Mrs. Turner?"

"That would be lovely."

After several dances, they where beginning to get thirsty. Will left to get a drink, and Elizabeth was leaning against on of the many pillars. She was watching Will's beautiful back, and didn't notice the man sneak up next to her. "Give us a ride, love" He asked in what was obviously meant to be a seducing voice. Before he could possibly know what was happening, he had a pistol against his head and a sword against his ribs. Heads turned with interest. It wasn't everyday you saw a woman threaten a grown man like that.

Soon the rest of the group had joined them, and the confused man found himself surrounded by drawn guns and swords. Will heard the commotion and quickly made his way over to Elizabeth, and tried in vain to calm her down. "Do you have any idea who you are trying to make a play on? I am no common whore, you filthy scum! I am Captain Elizabeth Turner, Pirate King!"

"No offense meant Your Highness. Please, have mercy." The man was now groveling on the floor at Elizabeth's feet.

"Oh, get up. And get out of my sight! He must have very drunk to think I was a whore. I'm wearing Will's clothes and a wide assortment of weapons."

" 'Lizabeth, your drink. Stay away from my wife, you-!" He yelled at the drunk's rapidly retreating back, but was quickly cut off. Elizabeth was kissing him full on the lips, and he forgot all other thoughts. When Elizabeth broke off, Will had a dazed look on his face. Elizabeth took his hand and pulled him unto the dance floor. After several more dances, when they paused for a break and looked around for everyone else, they all seemed to have evaporated into thin air. The truth was that Marty, Mr. Cotton, Mr. Gibbs and Bill where sitting in a corner, swapping tales of all the great adventures they had taken part in and nursing bottles of rum. Jack and Anamaria had long since disappeared to Jack's cabin on the Black Pearl. Will kissed Elizabeth, and when the kiss broke apart Will took her hand. They made their way to where the owner was, and quickly took a room for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth rolled over, and remembered where she was. Her face broke into a brilliant smile, and as though he sensed that she was awake, Will opened his eyes. He leaned over, and gently kissed her. It was only as he lay back down that he saw the sun pouring in around the edge of the curtain.

"Everyone will be up when we get back to the Pearl." Will spoke reluctantly, hesitant to break the comfortable silence between himself and his wife. Elizabeth sat up with a start, and peered at the window.

"I guess we overslept." Elizabeth's voice sounded slightly sheepish, for absolutely no reason. "I slept better last night than I ever have, and I guess I didn't want to wake up and find that it was all a dream."

"All what was a dream?"

"Everything since that day that the Commodore proposed, and I got kidnapped by pirates. Every night, I go to sleep afraid that I will wake up back in Port Royal, and be forced into one of those stupid dresses again."

"Well, I am pleased to tell you that no one is planning on 'forcing' you into one of those ridiculously tiny dresses today. You can go on wearing my clothes as long as you like, because I quite like them on you."

A full hour later, Will and Elizabeth tried to slip onto the Black Pearl unnoticed. Will's brilliantly thought out plan of slipping up a rope and onto the deck without using the gang plank was, to be kind, a complete failure. Marty was on look out duty, in place on the railing with the soul duty of looking out for them.

As soon as they walked onto the wharf, he gave the alarm. The moment they stepped off the gang plank and onto the ship, they where swarmed. Elizabeth, who would once have been a tomato in minutes, now only flushed a delicate pink. Will on the other hand, was scarlet. Jack teased him about being a eunuch, but to have the entire crew teasing him was too much. He was, in fact, too embarrassed to notice the absence of a certain Jack Sparrow.

While the crew was busy making Will and Elizabeth blush like school children caught with their hands in a cookie jar, Jack and Anamaria slipped out of Jack's cabin. Anamaria looked happier than usual, but if anyone had looked carefully, they would have realized that she was often looking happier now. The moment she saw the attention that Will and Elizabeth were getting, the happiness on her face mixed with sadness. She gave Jack a look, and he lost some of the foolhardy look he had been wearing a moment before.

In that one moment when their eyes met, something passed between them, and Jack began to think very hard about something. Something that put a small cloud over both of their heads.

After the crew had calmed down, they had to decide what they were going to do next. Jack, Gibbs, Will, Elizabeth, Bill, and Anamaria crammed into Jack's cabin to discuss what they were going to do. They sat, or stood wherever there was room, and after a short pause, Will spoke. "I love the sea. I want to be a sailor for a long time. I can't keep living on the Pearl though. I am an independent man, and I want to know that I am supporting my family on my own. What say you, potential future Commodore Sparrow?"

"Will, you never told me anything about this! If you are going to sail, than I want to sail with you." Elizabeth was the first to recover from the shock of Will speech.

"Commodore Sparrow, I like that. Your on. I help you get a hold of a ship, you answer to me. Say, twenty-five percent of your profits until you've paid of your ship, then ten percent?"

"Good. I need a first mate, any recommendations, anyone?"

"Elizabeth should be your first mate Son."

"Me?! It should be you Bill! You know a lot more about the sea, and about sailing and fighting in general."

"I'll come help you two get started, but in six months or so, I plan on mostly retiring. I'm getting a bit old for all the action involved in being a pirate. And those years on the bottom of the sea and on the Flying Dutchman were no trip to the spa."

"I've been thinking of leaving the sea myself. I'm older than you by ten years Bill, and I've lead a rough life." Everyone looked at Gibbs as though he was a madman. The only person who didn't look shocked was Bill. The truth was that no one had ever thought of Gibbs retiring. It always seemed as though he had always been a sailor, and always would be. When Jack realized that Gibbs was leaving the Pearl, his face turned from a look of shock, to a look of fright. "Well, don't look so shocked, I'm not as young as you lot!"

"It would now seem as though I too am in need of a first mate, Savvy?"

"I nominate Anamaria as my successor. She is the best sailor here, who isn't already occupying a position or retiring, and she will always tell you what she thinks."

"Could I be so precise as to point out that she is the only sailor here not occupying a position or retiring?" Jack spoke cautiously, fearing the look he was going to get from Anamaria.

Not to disappoint, Anamaria shot him a glare so terrifying that it made him cower in the chair he was sitting in. "Just stating the truth love! No need to kill me for it!"

"Well, since we have cleared that up, where are we going to go? The British Navy will want revenge, we just took down their best ship, not to mention their most valuable ally in the Caribbean. We have to have a plan. Personally, I think that we should make Shipwreck cove your base, and go on short raids from there." Elizabeth spoke calmly, and no trace if the old Elizabeth was present in her commanding voice.

"What she said! Her Kingliness is right! We should sail around the Caribbean and never stop for too long in one spot." When everyone looked at him strangely, Jack added, "Wasn't that what you said, your royalness?"

"You shall pay attention when her Royal Highness speaks, in the future, or face the consequences!" Elizabeth spoke jokingly, and they all laughed.

When they had regained their composure, and Elizabeth had stifled the last of her giggles, Gibbs spoke. "She's right, you know, Jack. They will come after us, and they will come after us hard and fast. We have an advantage, however. Since the Pearl is so fast, we got to Tortuga very soon after the fight. Because of this we where repaired before anyone else. I know this for sure, because Tortuga is the closest to the battle field, or area, and Tortuga has the best ship builder's within a weeks sailing. We need to decide what to do, fast. A week has passed since the battle, the Armada will be regrouping. We need to be ready when they come."

After the sobering speech from Gibbs, everyone remained silent for a moment. Then Bill broke the silence, "Well, it would seem as though you are in need of a good, fast ship, now, Will my boy."

A light sparkled in Jack's eye, and he smiled. It was time for some good old pirating. And anyone could tell you that changing good old pirate traditions was the thing that Jack was best at. "I saw an awfully good ship coming into harbor on my way back last night, savvy?"

A/N: Chapter Four is here! Sorry about the wait, but I finally finished. Real life got in the way this month, but I will try and update sooner in May. By the way, I didn't mention it, but Barbossa died in the battle with the Dutchman.


End file.
